


Off tracks (please hold my hand)

by LesEnfantsPleurent



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Dream will rip your throat off if you touch his friend, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like Dream's friends' trust in him, Off Screen Violence, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Potions, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The boys are 12-9 respectively, kinda minecraft setting, pre-Dream Team, slightly gory, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesEnfantsPleurent/pseuds/LesEnfantsPleurent
Summary: The forest was too silent for this time of the night, Sapnap realizes in between waves of unconsciousness.orLittle Sapnap gets hurt and little Dream isn't happy about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 168





	Off tracks (please hold my hand)

The forest was too silent for this time of the night, Sapnap realizes in between waves of unconsciousness. There’s usually the distinct sound of zombies crawling down on the ground floor, the soft clatter of possessed bones bouncing off the trees. Nothing this time, however, not even spiders crawling their way up to the treehouse. All in all, if Sapnap believed in such things, he would have taken it a as a sign of his imminent doom. In this case, his lack of belief in such premonitions coupled with the pain coursing through his body left him unable to make such a question.

He can’t say how long he’s been laying there on the floor of their old treehouse, broken and bruised, but the slowly thickening pool of blood he was currently in could let him make a proper estimation.

If only his head didn’t hurt too much to think correctly. 

With only the dim light of a torch attached to the wall, his tires eyes sweep over every surface he could make out. The door frame that’s been outgrown for years now, the baseball he had taken from his neighbour, the small paintings of random shapes and colours on the furthest wall, the hoodie that Dream forgot-

Sapnap choked on the sob that threatened to escape.

_ Dream _

Sapnap’s never going to see his best friend again. He’ll never get to explain, to apologize for going against his judgement, for storming out in a huff instead of listening to him. He’ll die here, alone and cold and hurt, and he’ll never see Dream again.

Tears are flowing down his cheeks, burning in his cuts and adding to the pool of blood.

Dream’s probably gonna be the one to find him. Maybe, if Dream wasn’t truly mad, he’d realize that Sapnap couldn’t really go more than a few days without spending time with him and search for him. He’s always the one who finds him, hunting Sapnap down where ever he is, no matter the time. With the amount of blood he left behind getting here, the apprentice swordsman would have no trouble tracking him down. 

The fog of pain is slowly taking over his vision, and Sapnap mourns his friendship, all the things he could have done and the things he shouldn’t have and closes his eyes.

\--

  
Whatever he thought would happen upon death, it’s certainly not the massive headache pounding against his skull and the distinctive taste of glistering melons. He unconsciously licks his lips, trying to get any of the flavouring left in his mouth. A relieved laugh rings out, and it’s so much like_ reliefcarehome_ that his eyes immediately snap open, only to close again at the sudden light making his migraine somehow worse. A soft condescending noise emerges from the other, one that Sapnap is intimately aware of.

“Don’t open your eyes right now; the health potions only took care of your physical wounds. The headache is gonna need something else.” 

“Dream,” Sapnap almost sobs out, the sound of the other’s voice lifting a weight off of his shoulder. He doesn’t even care that his throat feels dry at that moment. A soft ungloved hand brushes through matted locks on his forehead, and the pressure is a relief against the headache.

“Shh,” He whispers back, shifting around next to Sapnap. “No speaking, the potions didn’t heal your throat.” More rustling and a firm hand rested gently on the back of his neck, and a bottle was pressed against his lips, which Sapnap eagerly drank from, the taste of glistening melon taking over his senses. A moment passed, and the throbbing beat against his skull slowed down, the sensation came back to his limbs, and he could feel Dream gently rub his throat to help the liquid go down better. Sapnap chances opening his eyes again.

This time, he opens his eyes carefully, only to be immediately greeted by his best friend’s face, his emerald eyes crinkled into a gentle smile when they make contact with his.

“There you go. Feeling better?” The usually harsh voice was softened by an emotion Sapnap couldn’t place. So he just nodded, mesmerized by the eyes sweeping over his body, checking over for any unattended injuries. The smaller boy took the time to reassess his environment. 

He was still in the treehouse out in the forest, away from their small city. The sun was shining through the canopy and the open doorway. He was still in his daily clothes, although blood was staining the fabric more than it wasn’t. _He’ll have to throw that out_. He turns back his attention to Dream, who was rebandaging his forearm, which had been bleeding from an arrow tip.

“Potions?” His throat still ached, but the pain was much more tolerable, and Sapnap was never a fan of silence. Dream only shot him a soft glance, lips curving into a small smirk.

“I always have health potions on me. Never know when I’ll need them with you around.” Sapnap chuckled ever so slightly, the sound more like coughing than a real laugh, but still recognizable. 

“That’s good; I’d have been in trouble if you hadn’t.” However, the small joke did not pass well, as Dream’s face froze for a brief second before turning fully to face him, letting the bandaged arm rest softly on the blood-stained wooden floor.

“You’d have been. But apparently, you already were.” Sapnap knew his best friend’s tone and knew he couldn’t keep anything from him, but he still diverted his eyes to the familiar bumps in the ceiling. Dream shifted closer, running his fingers back in the raven locks, a gesture usually very reassuring for them both.

“Sapnap?” The voice was softer, almost accusatory but bluntly concerned. “What happened.” That wasn’t a question, so Sapnap did not hesitate much.

“I- I was waiting for you at our usual spot, by the fountain.” A soft hum in acknowledgement answered him. Sapnap gulped back down his worry. Dream’s a rational person. He won’t do anything dramatic. (He knows that’s a lie, but the alternative would be lying to Dream, and that never has and will never be an option)

“I was playing with one of the training swords you let me borrow. I was trying to practice that spin move you showed me yesterday, and I almost got it! I just need to use my right foot to-”

“Sapnap.” Oh, right, stop avoiding.

“And I was practicing, and then some boys showed up.” The fingers stilled in his hair for a few seconds before starting their soothing motions again. _Go on_.

“They, they said that if I wanted to get better, I needed to practice with someone. So I went with them for practice.”   
  
“You followed strange boys with weapons?” The incredulous tone was tinged with disappointment at Sapnap, similarly to how a mother would scold their child, and Sapnap flushed at the reprimand.

“They said they knew you.” A pause

“What?”    
  
“They were our age and were wearing the same academy uniform you have. Said they were classmates of yours. Said they’d help me get better to impress you.” Silence followed, and Sapnap couldn’t identify any emotions on his friend’s face. It was blank as if a mask had slipped over his face. From experience, nothing well ever came out of that. Dream sat up straighter, pulling his hand back and resting it in his lap.

“Did they do that to you?” Sapnap made eye contact with his friend and nodded slowly. Furry filled the other’s face, written in every line and curve.

“How dare they?  I will make them _pay_.” The air dramatically cooled out, as if the universe herself was scared by his words. Had Sapnap not been as cooked out by the health potions, he’d have noticed the odd tone. Dream carefully shifted forward to lay a loving kiss on his forehead and brushed some of the locks back. Sapnap’s eyelids closed almost on his own, a sudden coup of fatigue taking over him. Through the sudden haze of sleep, he could barely hear the final words.

“ You’re mine. And nobody, _nobody_ lays a finger on you.” 

And he’s out.

**Author's Note:**

> (inspired by that one tumblr post)  
> Hey! Look at that, another scene with a character bleeding to almost death alone, introspecting on life. Eh, it's a good scene.
> 
> Sapnap centric! We love those. Also, is their friendship cute or scary? Idk. Sapnap is biased, however, so you probably shouldn't listen to him.
> 
> Is this in an AU? A possible start to DSMP? Something else? Idk, I just work here.
> 
> I'm on Discord if you wanna vibe. Specifically, this amazing server~ https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm. It's called the Writer's block and everyone is so goshdarn nice, I swear.


End file.
